youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
WjLohmemes the fox
Billy Jefferson Lohman (born: ), better known online as wjLohmemes the fox, is an American YouTuber who resides in Michigan. He is Influenced by the channels; Cyber 8, and PilotRedSun. Background on user Billy Jefferson Lohman was born in Grand Rapids Michigan and the first born in a family of four. High School Graduate and College student. Currently work as a welder. History (Note: Some of the video he uploaded in the past were deleted. About 40 videos had gone missing.) TheLohmanGames 2013-2015 From the info that this user have gave use, he state that one of his buddy has influnced him into starting a channel. He started off as Minecraft and Happy Wheels Let's Player and used myscreenrecorder as a recording software at the time. When he first started he was influenced by the older MLG content of YouTuber Pyrocynical. Since he discovered the channel, he'd wanted to try out wacky MLG/meme videos but didn't have the materials to do so until mid 2015, about the time MLG videos were slowly getting out of fashion. He decided to start with a basic Minecraft Lets play series. He only uploaded ten episodes before giving up on it. During his series, he was playing around with the program MCedit and cheated often in his survival world. His first popular video (and currently most disliked) was Steve vs Jason the egg. The video featured a low quality version of the Trololo song by elementanimation. The PC version of the video includes flash cards. In between, he tried to upload Minecraft update videos, the series never caught on, so he discontinued the series. In 2014, he started playing horror games, Minecraft server w/ Friend gameplays as well as challenge videos. He updated his screen record to the the programs Action! and Bandicam. He also started uploading Four Challege video, one of which got deleted. In the videos, he showed himself "downing down" sour skittles, 5 wareheads and sour spray. He stop after that. The Five Nights at Freddy's craze is what made his channel explode with view and subscribers. He uploaded a series where he copy and pasted FNAF face on certain character in the 1987 film "Full Metal Jacket." He start a small pokemon series inbetween doing memes and gameplay. It had moderate sucess, but he shortly abannon it. By the end of 2015 he release his lasted known gameplay video.The footage is him playing through the PETA game, Pokemon Black and blue. It gain only 100 views. Lohmemes 2015-2017 After his Peta video he start to go on the track on the Ideal dream he wanted his channel to go on. Making MLG videos. The dream was shorted lived. He only upload one and it gain only 200 views and has gain mix in the like to dislike ratio. But after he grew in reputation overtime with a few short memes he had made. He started to make video base on the latest events he hear of. One of those video was made in the form of an goanimate video. Goanimate wjLohmemes got himself involved in a series of Caillou goanimate video after he gave up gameplays. He was first introduce to the by 's comment]]Pyrocynicals who review one at the time. wjLohmemes created three videos on the topic. His first one was satire of the goanimate video he viewed, the second was about the Leafy vs H3H3 event at the time and the third was a video to joke around with anime. A fourth video was plan to be made. It would have a satire of the Tobuscus allegation at the time. wjLohmemes later cancel it due to false inforamtion on the the subject. The second video is most known for a comment that Leafy left on the video. wjLohmemes the fox 2017-present Not much is know about Will's current uploads. He developed a schudule where 1 video will be uploaded a week, but a majority of the time he doesn't follow through. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators